Trapsaw
Trapsaw appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Trapsaw is a weasel/chainsaw-themed kamaitachi monster who is Ripperat's twin brother. Trapsaw is the twin brother of Ripperat, he is introduce by Cosmo Royale on stage, for which he attempts to prank him in a trap, only for an anvil to fall on him, he encounters the Red Ranger in the city and lays a trap on him, but the Red Ranger walk through it and gets Trapsaw hit by a giant wrecking ball, after introducing himself to the Red Ranger, Ripcon comes in and scolds him for making him look like an idiot, he then tells Trapsaw to go after the other Rangers, for which he does, he has an army of Kudabots attack the Rangers in front of a ribbon tree were the Blue Ranger's father was, annoyed that most of the people could not be prank because of the tree, he prepares to cut it down, but the Blue Ranger's father blocks the monster's path, the monster then attempted to slash him but was kicked by the Blue Ranger, Trapsaw attempted to flee, but gets "cornered" by the Rangers, for he has an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle, the Rangers morphed and makes battle with the monster an his army of Kudabots, Trapsaw does battle with the Blue and Gold Rangers and gets beat down by the Rangers, he has the Kudabots help him, but both he and the Kudabots were all destroyed by the Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Pink Rangers' Battle Morpher Hyper Mode Hyper Arrow Blast Final Attack and the Gold Ranger's Rockstorm Blast Final Attack, he gets Gogantified and goes on a rampage on the city, for which the Rangers summoned the Ninja Steel Zords and combined to form the Ninja Steel Megazord to battle Trapsaw, the monster had the upper hand at first, but the Red Ninja Steel Zord goes solo and does a Tornado Spin on Trapsaw, causing him to get dizzy, Trapsaw was then destroyed by the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. In the Halloween specie episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''"Grave Robber", he appears as one of the monster for the Rangers to fight in the board game Grave Robber along with an army of Kudabots, knowing that they are on a time limit, the Red Ranger manages to sneak behind them and took them all out in just one slash with his Ninja Blade. Trapsaw is, in many ways, the polar opposite of his twin brother Ripperat. While Ripperat is highly aggressive, Trapsaw is bumbling and funny. Arsenals * '''Chainsaw Arms:' Much like Ripperat preveiously, Trapsaw has a pair of chainsaw on his arms that can be used in combat. ** Energy Empowerment: '''Trapsaw can charge up his saw arms with purple energy for an increse in power. * '''Traps: Trapsaw can set up a variety of cartoon-like traps, though they typically end up trapping him instead of his intended victims, these three included: ** '''Anvil: '''Trapsaw can set a red colored X on the ground and have a giant anvil fall on the victim. ** '''Wrecking Ball: '''Trapsaw can set a light orange colored X on the ground and have a giant wrecking ball bash the victim. ** '''Sink Hole: '''Trapsaw can set a red colored X on the ground and have a sink hole appear under the victim, it appears near the end of the episode, and is the only one to '''not '''trap Trapsaw, but rather Victor Vincent and Monty. See Also * Yokai Kamaitachi * Ripperat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by David Van Horn Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Cyborgs